PR, Propaganda, and Power
by J. Maria
Summary: Related NCIS Buffy crossover ficlets done for the fic for all.
1. Assessing the Situation

Title: Assessing the Situation  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Someone else owns all . . .I own jack and squat.  
Spoilers: Season 6, er, general stuff.  
Summary: Some guys just can't take a hint.  
Pairing: FfA #1156 Buffy / Tony Dinozzo (NCIS)  
A/N: Haven't watched every episode (got addicted during the summer), so the characters might be a bit OOC

**__**

Assessing the Situation

Buffy didn't feel particularly ecstatic to be in the NCIS headquarters, but Riley had contacted her with the problem, and well, she was a sucker for helping out her ex. How do you explain to an gung-ho former Marine that one of your junior slayers hadn't killed an officer, but a vampire that was wearing it's face? She actually respected Gibbs. He was a decent and not-yet-corrupt-kinda officer just looking for answers. The rest of the team, Kate, Ducky, Abby, even McGee were good people too.

However, there's always one person who ruins it for everyone. Right now, it was the hornier-than-thou DiNozzo, who was writhing in pain beneath her. Kate and McGee were trying not to laugh (McGee more than Kate).

"OW!"

"Have you learned your lesson, mister grabby-hands?" Buffy asked in a sweet little innocent voice. "Are you ready to apologize?"

"Yes, if it gets you off of me?"

"Oh, please, two seconds ago you were all over me."

"What's going on here?" Gibbs demanded, turning to McGee. "Coffee, McGee."

"Right on it."

"Somebody better start talking."

"Tony tried to grope Ms. Summers, and well. . ." Kate said, trying to suppress the grin on her face.

"I took offence."

"I did not try to _grope _her. There was a spot of . . .dirt and I was trying to get it off for her."

"Yeah, sure." Buffy and Kate rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Ms. Summers, if you wouldn't mind waiting for me in the conference room? Kate?"

"No problem, G-man." Buffy grinned, letting go of Tony's arm.

"Sure, Gibbs."

He sagged back in his chair as Kate led Buffy out of the room. Gibbs reached over and smacked upside the head. Tony yelped.

"What was that for?"

"What got in your pea-brained head to put the moves on a witness?" Gibbs demanded. He glared at Tony, "How the hell did you survive basic training?"


	2. Handling the Situation

Title: Handling the Situation  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Them.  
Summary: She's got the world at her fingertips. . .  
Pairing: Ffa #1825 Buffy / Gibbs (NCIS)

A/N: Continuation of _Assessing_. Yes, it's getting a fic of it's own.

**__**

Handling the Situation

"I'd apologize for DiNozzo, but I think you handled him nicely."

"Guys like him don't really bother me much anymore. Last guy who I had to do that to wasn't trying to cop a feel," which was true, that vamp had been out for her blood. Buffy smiled her most innocent-little-girl smile she could at the older man. "So, Agent Gibbs, is there anyway we can settle our little matter with you not carting Jessi off to military prison?"

"Petty officer Hewes has to explain the disappearance of the marine she was seen attacking, Ms. Summers."

"Jessi can't. I've got about a dozen girls who were will swear she wasn't anywhere near the creep," Buffy said confidently, leaning over the table.

Sure, she could have Vi, Rona, and even Kennedy here in a pinch, have Willow doctor the one video they had as a scrape of evidence against the new slayer. But what choice did she really have except to lie. How could she explain that Jessi had staked the vampire that was wearing one of her fellow officer's face? It was a hard sell. Riley had warned her about this guy. He was good, he was efficient, and he always got his guy.

"Well, I'm sure you could have, but you won't have the chance to, Ms. Summers. Someone found Petty officer Lewis's body in the harbor. Witness saw him slip, hit his head and fall into the water. Accidental death." A new voice said from the doorway.

Buffy was surprised to see Riley standing there. She fought back the grin that threatened to creep up on her. Leave it up to Riley to have worked his way to the top and to pinch hit for her.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Finn, good to see you again, son."

"Son?" Kate snapped to attention. The brunette perked up curiously.

"Figure of speech, Kate," Gibbs replied.

"Riley, it's good to see you again."

"Same here, Buffy," Riley gave her a small smile.

"How's Sam?"

"Good. Due any day now."

"I better get pictures."

"You know she wants you to be the godmother, Graham's going to be the godfather. Sam doesn't have a lot of friends in the area right now."

"I'd be honored," Buffy smiled brightly.

"Good, I'll tell her."

"Excuse me, but can we get back to my investigation," Gibbs snapped.

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure he said it's closed."

"Petty officer Hewes is up for honorable discharge in a week. She's got a spotless record, where as Lewis was known for getting drunk and disappearing for days on end."

"Can't fight the system, Gibbs." Buffy smiled broadly, pushing her chair back.

Gibbs wasn't sure how she'd done it, but some how this slip of a woman had just pulled a big con over on the U.S. Navy. He'd be keeping an eye on her.


	3. Frat Boys Think Alike

Title: Frat Boys Think Alike

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine - unfortunately.  
Summary: They all just think alike.  
Pairing: FfA #1835 Riley / Tony DiNozzo (NCIS)

A/N: Yeah, the episode where all Tony can think about is Spring Break with his old frat brothers inspired this.

**__**

Frat Boys Think Alike

Buffy grinned at Riley as they made their way through the NCIS headquarters. Two years ago, she would have gone back to him if he'd given her a hint that he wanted her back.

"You gonna be in the area for long, Buffy?"

"Yeah, what with the new girls popping up left and right, I've been assigned as official go-to girl in charge."

"How are you liking it?"

"Well, putting a bright happy face on everything reminds me of my early years in Sunnydale. Other than that -"

"So Gibbs is having a hard time accepting the story."

"He's got six cases going on all six of my girls that are still stuck in the system. I've spoken with them, but lots of them are on active duty, which means -"

"Messy situations, especially if hostiles get on board, in base, or up in the air."

"Right on the - oh, crap, not him again!" Buffy groaned as DiNozzo made his way over to them.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Finn?" Tony stopped about three feet away from him.

"DiNozzo, I haven't seen you since -"

"Spring break!"

"You two know each other?" Buffy raised an eyebrow, her eyes fixed on Tony's roaming hands.

"Yeah, Finn here's an old friend of mine. How do you know him?"

"When I was stationed in California, Buffy and I -"

"We dated," Buffy sighed.

"She the one who almost convinced you to leave?"

"I did convince him to leave."

"Right, so you headed back down there this year? I'm getting together with some of my old frat brothers."  
"Can't. Work."

"Yeah, and he won't be man-whoring it up on spring break if his wife has anything to say about it," Buffy smiled, walking away from them.

"Did she just call me a manwhore?" Tony blinked. "When did you get married?"

"She pegged you right, Tony," Kate shot, walking around them.


	4. Eye to Eye

Title: Eye to Eye

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine - unfortunately.  
Summary: We don't really see eye to eye.  
Pairing: FfA # 1836 Riley / Kate Todd (NCIS)

A/N: Takes place directly after Frat Boys.

**__**

Eye To Eye

"You have a thing against frat boys, Agent Todd?" Riley asked, ignoring Tony completely.

"Well, I have a thing against Tony."

"Who wouldn't?" Buffy snorted, ignoring Riley's look. "He's all mister grabby hands and lame come-ons."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Tony," Kate snapped.

"Do you need a list of why you're annoying, DiNozzo? Cuz I can give you one. You always seem to be thinking about getting laid, you go on spring break even though you're in your - what - early thirties?" Buffy stared at him quizzically.

"You wound me."

"I wish," Kate replied.

"Well, you'd probably be better off if you _at least_ got him neutered," a wicked grin crossed her lips. "I can help."

"Gah!" Tony and Riley winced visibly.

"But to answer your question, Agent Finn, yes, I do have something against frat boys. For one, they never mature, and secondly, I have DiNozzo as a prime example."

"She's got a point, Ri. Out of all your frat brothers, only Graham was half-way decent," Buffy added, crossing her arms.

"Still remember you hitting him with a shovel that one time."

"I didn't hit him. . .hard."

"You hit a guy with a shovel?" Tony cried.

"There were circumstances," Riley answered, remembering why she'd hit him. Demon possession was never a good thing to bring up in casual conversation.

"He was getting fresh. But still, all in all, Graham's a decent enough guy."

"And you ask why I don't like frat boys," Kate said sweetly.

"Ah," A light of understanding flickered across Riley's face. He didn't elaborate, but simply walked over to Gibbs desk.

Kate frowned. What was that supposed to mean? She marched over to him, determined to demand an answer. Buffy grinned and tapped McGee on the shoulder.

"Watch and learn, probbie," Buffy said quietly. She turned to DiNozzo. "Try to keep up."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What is what supposed to mean?"

"That all knowing superior 'ah' of yours?"

"An ah is just and ah sometimes, Todd."

"No, that's a smart-ass ah, and you know it," Kate snapped.

"He's gonna set her up and drop her on her ass?" Tony hissed.

"Well, kinda. He's gonna use psychology on her. He was a psych major."

"Well, Agent Todd, that ah means that you're generalizing your views of fraternities based on one isolated incident you had either in your late teens early twenties. Which really leads to the base of your problems. You've got trust issues with men, and the frat boys you so despise probably only added to that."

"Excuse me?"

"Sure, all's forgiven," Riley grinned, flipping his cell phone open. "Finn."

Kate stared at him, her mouth hung open in disbelief. Buffy gave her an apologetic smile.

"Should have warned you that he's tricky."

"Buffy?" Riley called then.

"Hmm?"

"We've got a problem."


	5. Turn of Events

Title: Turn of Events

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine - unfortunately.  
Summary: Well, this is kinda unexpected for the Navy.  
Pairing: FfA # 1875 Buffy / Abby (NCIS)

A/N:

**__**

Turn of Events

"I think I might come to hate you, Riley," Buffy groaned.

"We've got a situation."

Tony, McGee, and Kate all perked up, listening expectantly. Buffy glared at them, and Tony visibly flinched. Honestly, a girl defends her person from grabby hands, and now she was the bad guy.

"Over here?" Riley nodded his head towards the window, away from the three Agents.

"Great plan," Buffy replied. "What's the sitch?"

"Gibbs got to Jessi's apartment. My boys are sweeping through with her now, but your little buddy over there found slaying paraphernalia."

"DiNozzo stumbled onto a clue?"

"Yeah. Sent it down to trace."

"With Abby."

"Yep."

"Does that mean I have to go tamper with evidence?"

Gibbs walked through the doors, getting ready to bark orders at his three agents. They were all huddled around Kate's desk.

"What are you three doing?"

"Shh." Tony snapped.

Gibbs smacked him.

"Ow! Will everyone _please_ quit hitting me? Gibbs!" Tony jumped a little.

"I asked a question."  
"We're observing them." Kate replied.

"Them who?"

"Summers and Finn. Call came in, Finn said problem."

"What's up with them, boss?" Tony asked.

"Finn's special ops, Summers. . . I don't know what her story is," Gibbs said quietly.

"Um, Boss?"

"What is it, McGee?"

"Ms. Summers just left and Finn's heading back over here."

"Tail her, McGee."

"You're sending the probbie?"

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss."

Buffy slipped away, taking the service stairs down to the labs. Riley had said that Abby had question probing evidence. That meant a blood sample, a contaminated blood sample.

The goth was hopping around her lab from one machine to another when Buffy got there. Abby was one of the most outgoing and happy-go-lucky people Buffy had ever met. Of course, she was Gibbs' girl, through and through. Suffice to say, she'd be a tough nut to crack.

"Summers, didn't expect to see you around here. You do know that Gibbs doesn't want you here," Abby called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd heard something like that."

"Then you know that we got new evidence."

"Yeah."

"But Gibbs didn't tell you."

"Nope."

"You can explain the irregularities?" Abby turned around to face Buffy, her arms crossed in front of her, and her usually happy face locked down into a serious look.

"That the blood and tissue samples?" She pointed to the Petri dish.

"Yep."

"Then yeah. Gibbs won't like it, probably won't believe it."

"This sample is regenerating. Why's it doing that?"

"You did a search?"

"Yeah, hit firewalls as soon as I got to the Initiative."

"Classified job that happened about four years ago in Sunnydale. Government rounded up things they liked to call Hostiles, big fancy word for vampires and demons."

"Vampires -"

"Are real. So are hunters, or slayers. I'm one of them, and so is Jessi."

"Then -"

"He was turned and she had to slay him in order to protect the rest of the crew."

Abby was quiet for a while. She lowered her head and looked at the samples. Buffy half regretting telling the girl. She remembered what it was like to learn something like this. She remembered Willow and Xander's reactions eight years ago, Dawn's and her mom's after that. No one ever took it easily.

"That's - pretty damn cool," Abby grinned. "I mean, that not all physical evidence can be destroyed after the vamp is."

"Huh?"

"Oh, please, I've known about vamps half my life. I'm from New Orleans, the undead can't get enough of that place."

"So the gut spillage wasn't needed?"

"Nope, not really. Nice that you can be open and honest about it though."

"Gee, thanks, Abs."

"No problem."

"Think Gibbs will take it as well."

"Have you _met_ Gibbs?"

"That's what I thought."


	6. Prying Eyes

Title: Prying Eyes

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine - unfortunately.  
Summary: Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do  
Pairing: FfA # 2210 Buffy / Tim McGee (NCIS)

A/N: It's been a while, but I found the flow again.

_**Prying Eyes**_

Buffy groaned when she heard the noise behind her. She should have known that Gibbs would send one of his agents to tail her. She turned around to see McGee. Okay, so she _hadn't_ been expecting him. Course, Tony was probably still gun shy, and Riley would still be annoying Kate, and Gibbs did seem like the type to send probbies to do the dirty work.

"You need me to handle him?" Abby asked, crossing her arms and glaring at McGee.

"Timmy, did Gibbs really send you to tail me?" Buffy sighed.

"You could probably break him in two," Abby grinned.

"Yeah, but it'd be a _huge _mess, and I don't really think it'd put the right PR spin on me that Finn was hoping for," Buffy pointed out.

"I didn't hear anything I wasn't supposed to," McGee smiled nervously.

"Wrong place, wrong time, McGee," Abby took a sip of her Caf Pow! as she looked excitedly between the agent and the slayer.

"I've got no choice, do I?" Buffy groaned.

"Nope, none whatsoever."

"What -" McGee started to say before Buffy's hand darted forward and yanked him down by his tie.

"You're coming with me, McGee."

"Don't break him too much, Buffy!" Abby called as they slipped out of the lab.

McGee shot Abby a nervous look, but she only grinned back at him and tunred up the speaker volume.


	7. Cover Up

Title: Cover-Up  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine - unfortunately. Whedon owns Buffy Verse, Bellosario owns NCIS verse  
Summary: I like the way you think  
Pairing: FfA Riley Finn / Abby (NCIS)

_**Cover-Up**_

Gibbs was still reaming out DiNozzo and Todd when they burst into the labs, Riley trying to fight the urge to smile at them. It reminded him of his days at the Initiative. As messed up as those days had been, he still really missed Forrest and Graham and the rest of his men. Fighting with Buffy and the Scoobies had never felt like that, and fighting alongside Sam was the only thing that really came close.

"Abby, you better -"

"Have something damn important to show me?" Abby grinned as she teased, taking another long sip of Caf Pow!

"Abby, where is Summers?"

"Miss Summers, blonde and disgustingly perky?" Abby asked innocently.

"Buffy, perky?" Tony snorted, before quickly bracing himself for the head slap from Gibbs.

"Yes, Abby, she snuck down here to contaminate _our_ evidence," Gibbs answered, glaring at Riley.

"Buffy didn't come down here, she had a prior engagement, Agent Gibbs," Riley smirked at him.

"You shouldn't even be in here, Finn," Gibbs snapped, turning his attention back to Abby.

"I haven't seen her, Gibbs." Abby looked over her cup at Riley for a brief second and waited until Gibbs looked away to give him a double blink. He frowned at the goth lab technician before putting two and two together.

"And Probbie, you seen him Abs?" Tony asked, catching Riley's slight nod.

"McGee, nope. Not since you sent him down with the blood samples from Jessie."

"And did you get anywhere on the samples, Abby?" Gibbs sighed.

"Tox screen came back clean. No drugs, alcohol, nothing."

"What about the tissue samples from the ash?" Kate asked.

"The few that didn't blow away in the wind, that is," Tony smiled, keeping an eye on Riley.

"Nothing, a few traces of pine splinters," Abby sighed, staring at the screen.

"Which is consistent with the dock the witnesses saw them fighting on," Tony blurted.

"Witnesses?" Riley asked. Damn it, if there were witnesses who saw Jessie there, then that nullified all of the Council's staged witnesses. Abby looked between Riley and Gibbs again.

"Agent Finn, I'm going to have to ask you -" Gibbs started to say.

"To get over here and help your wife who's stuck in these impossibly tight doors," a voice called out, distracting them. Samantha Finn, dressed in pink of all things, stood in the doorway with DiNozzo between her and her husband. Sam frowned at his dumbfounded expression. "You could offer to help a lady out, Special Agent. I am pregnant, bloated and moody, so quicker would probably be better."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tony answered, taking her to one of the free chairs.

"The slayer took the probbie with her to keep someone in the loop," Abby said quietly to Riley while Tony and Gibbs were distracted by Sam.

"Huh. And the samples contained pine wood slivers?"

"And regenerative tissue samples. I can only hide them so long," Abby took another sip of her Caf Pow!

"Thanks, DiNozzo, but can you stop manhandling my wife," Riley said loudly, getting the Agents attention back to him. "Sweetie, how did you get here?"

"Hon, Faith said she'd take me to my appointment while she was in town because Willow couldn't find time to do it. And since you were so busy with work -"

"I offered to step up for a change," Faith said from the doorway. "'Course, Sammy here couldn't wait for the elevator and beat me down here."

"Faith, uh, good to see you," Riley cleared his throat nervously. Buffy and the gang were one thing, Faith was a completely other public relations issue. Of course, she was working well on Tony.

"Hey, stud, stop starin' at the girls," Faith said lazily to Tony. On the other hand…

"Oh, she's good," Abby chuckled behind him.


End file.
